Raine Sage VS Pearl
Raine Sage VS Pearl is a What-If Death Battle featuring Raine Sage from Tales of Symphonia and Pearl from Steven Universe. This idea was created by GmeaThe1. Description Tales of Symphonia VS Steven Universe! Which one of these wise, old female fatales will reign supreme in combat? Interlude Wiz: Whenever there's a team, support classes are to follow suit. Whenever in combat, they strive to help not only themselves, but their other team members as well. Boomstick: Either that or they bitch them to death. Wiz: Raine Sage, the half-elf healer. Boomstick: And Pearl, spear-wielder of the Crystal Gems. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor. and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Raine Sage (Cues Prologue - Tales of Symphonia) Wiz: In the holy lands of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla lies several different races. Some are as basic as snakes or humans while others are as complex as elves and dragons. Boomstick: And then there are the complex ones such as the half-elves, a race that everyone seems to hate. Wiz: Yes, the half-elves are discriminated both humans and elves alike; being viewed enviously by humans and "tainted" by elves. Boomstick: But hey, there are some half-elves out there who manage to prove themselves, like the half-elf siblings Mithos and Martel. Wiz: Them, alongside Kratos Aurion and Yuan Ka-Fai, set out on a journey of World Regeneration to bring back life to the barren lands of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla during the Great War, and they succeeded through Mithos creating pacts with various Summon Spirits and the great being known as Origin. Boomstick: Unfortunately one day a human came along, betrayed the group, and then killed Martel. Yeah Mithos went nuts after that. Wiz: Outraged by this, Mithos then began to separate Sylvarant and Tethe'alla into two different worlds with the help of the Summon Spirit Origin and the Eternal Sword. He also created the organization known as Cruxis to try and find a way the resurrect Martel and to regenerate the world if the mana ever went into decline again. Boomstick: As if he didn't give half-elves an even badder name, Mithos created the Chosen system where from time to time one person is picked for potentially becoming the future body for Martel, usually through sacrifice. See this usually fails and because of that, they put the bodies of those unworthy Chosens in coffins floating in a giant Tower. And there's a lot of them! Wiz: But one Chosen by the name of Colette Brunell would later go against this system and find her own way of restoring the two worlds and save Martel. Boomstick: With the help of some friends of course. And one of these friends would just so happen to be a half-elf. The healer of the team, Raine Sage. (Cues Refill (Raine's Theme) - Tales of Symphonia) Wiz: Discriminated at a young age for being the birth product of a human and a full elf. Broomstick: Which was, again, practically considered voodoo. Wiz: Raine traveled around caring for her younger brother Genis through the land of Sylvarant. Due to her prodigy nature, she began taking an interest in learning and soon landed a job as a school professor in Iselia. There she was given the opportunity of accompanying one of her students Colette, the Chosen, for her journey of World Regeneration, along with several others as well. Boomstick: Including two of her other students, bumpkin Lloyd Irving and her younger brother, Genis Sage. And she still makes them do homework! The nerve.... Wiz: Raine acts as the brains of the team, strategizing and studying various enemies and rationalizing situations. She's also a researcher who gets heavily immersed into any kind of artifact or ancient ruins she may find, going as far as to maim someone should she ever find them tampering with them. (Cues Raine - Radical Mode! - Tales of Symphonia) Wiz: This is known as her Ruin Mode, which she goes into whenever she finds any sort of ancient relic or ruins, which can usually distract her for quite some time. Boomstick: Sounds like you're getting a hard on for her, Wiz. Wiz: Wait, what?! Boomstick: I mean researcher woman, white hair, in her 20s, speaks nerd, gets horny over the most trivial things, an elf, actually that can lead to a lot of kinky Elvin fantasy shit.... Wiz: Boomstick shut up. (Cues Like a Glint of Light - Tales of Symphonia) Wiz: Needless to say, she has proven herself to be a vital asset to the team, as she is their main healer. Since she is a half-elf, she has access to magic given by her elvin genes using her mystical Rod. Boomstick: With said magic involving curing diseases with the likes of Dispel and Recover, adding attack power with the likes of Sharpness, adding defense power with the likes of Barrier, and of course, healing with the likes of First Aid, Revitalize, and "Nurse", which is basically her literally summons a bunch of nurses that come out of nowhere while they just run around the battlefield and, somehow, heal everyone. Jesus, how badly did Mithos fuck this world up? Wiz: Photon creates a ball of light surrounding the target that, well, explodes. Ray creates a ball of light from above that rains down at the targets. And Holy Lance traps the target in a circular pattern with light spears showing the foes in a bloody array. Boomstick: She's also packing things known as EX Skills. These gems allow Raine to tap into some small abilities. Such as Speed Cast, which lets her decrease the time needed to cast a novice spell. Wiz: Item Pro allows her to be able to use items in short intervals Boomstick: Spell Save decreases the time needed to cast a spell should she ever get interrupted. Neutralizer added the chance of nullifying damage taken. And then there's Happiness......which just increase how much money she gets after a battle. Wiz: While these skills might not seem as special on their own, they can combine to create Compound EX Skills, which even furthers her abilities in battle. Boomstick: Speed Cast, Item Pro, Spell Save enable her the skill Concentrate, which prevents staggering from attacks while casting her spells. Wiz: Neutralizer, Happiness, and Item Pro create Item Master, which boosts item effectiveness in battle. Boomstick: Neutralizer, Spell Save, and Happiness create Quick Spell, which sometimes lets her cast a spell without any casting time. (Cues Beat the Angel - Tales of Symphonia) Wiz: When she gets REALLY serious, she taps into Overlimit, which grants her immunity to staggering and allows her to perform her 2 Mystic Artes, Sacred Light and Fairy's Circle Boomstick: Sacred Light has her launching a huge ball of, well light, against her opponents. Wiz: Fairy's Circle creates a mystical glyph that damages her opponents repeatedly while healing herself and granting her a boost in Attack, Defense, and Magic. Though the full extend of these Mystic Artes remain unknown. Boomstick: Fairy's Circle.... Sounds like some kinda Fantasy Elvin BDSM-''' Wiz: Boomstick! Shut up! '''Boomstick: Raine has accomplished many things, such as helping form pacts with the Summon Spirits of BOTH Sylvarant and Tethe'alla by fighting against them and winning, beat the shit out of two half-elves who tried to blow up a Dias, and even help stop Mithos the Hero himself after trying to revive his sister Martel through the use of a GIANT FREAKIN PLANET...... Yeah dude's batshit insane. Wiz: She's also capable of destroying Desian Human Ranches- Boomstick: Basically concentration camps Wiz: -By blowing them up within using self destruct mechanisms, even given the nickname of the HE Bomb. Boomstick: Wait, HE Bomb? As in, she can explode guys? Wiz: No Broomstick, H E Bomb, which stands for Half-El- Boomstick: DOES THAT MEAN SHE GIVES THE GREATEST BJ'S AROUND?!?! Wiz: BOOMSTICK! (Cues The Struggle to Survive - Tales of Symphonia) Wiz: While these feats make Raine seemingly a fantastic battler, she still has some flaws. Raine is fragile, having lower vitality that the rest of her team mates, leaving her susceptible to being taken out more easily. She is also very slow and relies on stealth in order to cast her spells properly. Boomstick: Despite her many spells, she does have a limit on how much she can use and has to sometimes rely on items for more use out of those spells. Her Overlimit spells can also drain her of a lot of her magic. Plus she's not too good on the offensive side all too well physically. (Cues The More I Try - Tales of Symphonia) Wiz: Nevertheless if given the proper spacing, time, strategy, and knowledge, Raine can triumph over any combatant coming her way. Boomstick: Heheh, "coming". Wiz you're making this too easy. Wiz: *Sigh* Boomstick...... Raine: If you know your enemy and know yourself, you'd need not fear the results of a 100 battles. Marta: Tha's so true! Emil: Yeah. Raine: Then let's begin our lesson on monsters. Emil/Marta: WHAT?/HUH?! Pearl (Cues Fight, Flight, or Love - Steven Universe) Wiz: Long ago flourished the civilization of the Gems: a extraterrestrial race of beings of another planet known as Gem Homeworld. Boomstick: Basically aliens. Wiz: There exists a caste system where specific Gems are given and expected to perform specific tasks. Should they not do these tasks, they will be considered defective and disposed of. Boomstick: Diamonds were considered the highest of the caste system (Literarly) while at the near bottom lies the Gem class known as Pearls. Wiz: Pearls were expected to simply obey orders and do domestic work for their owners. Never to think or do for themselves and simply follow every order for their owners. Boomstick: Hey that doesn't sound that bad, actually! It's like a wife or maid that does everything you tell her to. Like if I have my own Pearl and I just say "make me a sandwich, bitch!", she can waltz to the kitchen and make me one? Also Pearls are chicks right? Wiz: Well technically Gems are genderless, but most take the appearances and forms resembling females. Also despite their submissive roles, Gems still have minds of their own and have some sort of independence, so I'm pretty sure your Pearl wouldn't really do something as insignificant as that. Boomstick: Bummer. Wiz: It wasn't until one day when the Diamonds of Homeward decided to target Earth and extract it of its natural resources, essential devoiding it of all life. Boomstick: Apparently this plan didn't sit too well with a Gem named Rose Quartz. So she and some other Gems formed the Crystal Gems and started a rebellion to try and defend Earth from the Homeward Gems, creating a Civil War. Wiz: Though the Rebellion succeeded, many lives were lost and many Gems were destroyed. Leaving behind only 4 known Crystal Gems left on Earth: Garnet, Amethyst, Rose Quartz herself, and her loyal partner, Pearl. (Cues Dance of Swords - Steven Universe) Wiz: Unlike other Pearls, this Pearl is unique in that she was able to act and think on her own, doing what she believed to be correct without the proper need of any sort of master. Boomstick: And instead of being a Gem version of a maid, this one can actually fight. Pearl uses a buttload of swords and axes: ranging from to battle-axes to cutlasses to swords to even Persian Talwars! Damn, that sounds like heaven... Wiz: Though her main weapon preference seems to be the Spear, a weapon she can summon out of her Gem in an instant. Boomstick: It can even shoot lasers! Wiz: Not only does she has an impressive arsenal, she also has an impressive knowledge of technology: ranging from fixing a rundown van in only a few minutes to building a miniature spaceship in just one night with nothing but junk. Boomstick: Not to mention BUILDING A FUCKING MECH SUIT with said junk. Wiz: Pearl is a cunning strategist, preferring to use her own wits to best opponents rather than just using brute force. Boomstick: Her fighting style is also based on ballet! Freakin ballet! My Mama Boomstick took a ballet class once. Didn't end so well, at least for the walls.... Wiz: Pearl has thousands of years worth of fighting experience, survived hits from Sugilite, a Fusion Gem that's capable of destroying giant Gem buildings with ease, and is so fast she can cut Gems down down in an instant and run from a beach to a high cliff in just near seconds. Boomstick: She can also create holograms of herself that can confuse others. Is there anything she can't do besides make me a sandwich?! (Cues The Mother - Steven Universe) Wiz: Well, yes. You see, Pearl's personality is unique. Rather than be a submissive servant, Pearl acts more independently and would come up with cunning plans of her own. However should these plans fail, Pearl usually enters a state of overwhelming panic, which can cloud her judgement and can lead her to commit some rather rash actions. Boomstick: Yeah she's an emotional wreck. I mean her losing the person, or Gem, she looked up to most to some homeless dude and then dying to birth a child can't be good for self-esteem. Not to mention her insecurities can lead to the Gems getting into tons of trouble. Did I also mention how those holograms she create can straight up go sentient? Wiz: Pearl also does have a limit on how much punishment she can take. When badly wounded, she will revert back to her Gem, which leaves her in a state of helplessness. Boomstick: Should her Gem ever get destroyed during that, it's bye-bye Pearl. (Cues I'm Still Here - Steven Universe) Wiz: Despite this, however, Pearl is still an excellent combatant with years worth of experience under her belt and is able to overcome any opponent with the proper set up. Boomstick: And motivation... Pearl: I am a Gem of many talents. A dedication to fact is just one of them. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BAAAATTTTTTLLLLLLEEE! Death Battle Birds chirp as it pans to the middle of an unknown forest. Suddenly, Raine jumps out of a bush. Raine: Great. Got lost from the group after that last fight. Now where am I? Raine then looks around and suddenly sees an ancient, broke down spaceship not far from her and runs towards it. Raine: Oh! What is this magnificent piece of technology! I must examine it at onc-'' Suddenly, a burst of energy is heard from a side of the spaceship and a large explosion occurs, blowing parts of the ship off as Raine watches in horror. We then see Pearl appear on top of the ship. ''Pearl: Whew! Okay, just a little more and-'' ''Raine: Hey! Pearl looks down and sees Raine. Raine: Just what do you think you're doing to this relic?!? Pearl: (A human?!? What is a human doing here?!?) Pearl jumps off the ship and walks towards Raine. Pearl: Listen madam, I don't think this is the best place for you to be around at the moment. Raine: I'll have you know anyone that tampers with history has to answer to me! Pearl approaches Raine and attempts to put a hand on Raine's shoulder. Pearl: Now madam, I think you need to cal-'' In retaliation, Raine hits Pearl with her staff, which sends Pearl back a few steps. ''Pearl: Alright if its a fight you want, its a fight you'll get! Raine: Let the research begin! (Cues Battle 1 Final Version - Star Ocean Integrity and Faithlessness) FIGHT Pearl rushes to Raine, but Raine blocks Pearl's onslaught of attacks until she counterattacks, which leads to both of them side stepping. Raine then readies herself to cast a spell, to which Pearl reacts by slashing away at Raine again. However much to her surprise, Raine isn't interrupted by the slashing. Raine: Photon! Pearl then gets surrounded by a balk of light before imploding, causing her to get knocked back and get stunned. Raine then makes a run for the forest. Inside the forest, Raine begins casting another spell while Pearl looks around for her. Raine: First Aid! Pearl: I heard that. Pearl then creates a ball of light from her spear towards Raine's location and launches Raine off into a tree. Pearl: Well, it looks like this is the end. It was nice knowing you! Pearl then creates another ball of light and launches it at Raine. However, after the explosion, it turns out Raine had casted Barrier on herself, protecting her from most of the blast. Pearl: Impossible! Just as Pearl was about to land more series of hits on Raine, the half-elf goes into Overlimit and beings to cast a spell. Raine: Spirits, cleanse us of our sins.... Despite this, Pearl continues her merciless onslaught on Raine until... Raine: Fairy's Circle! As a glyph appears on the ground, Raine then becomes healed again while Pearl engulfed and hit multiple times. Raine: Grant us safe passage. Restrain the wicked. As the glyph disappears, Pearl then begins to stumble and struggle to get up. Raine: Oh? Over already! Pearl: I'm still going to kick your butt! (Cues Almost There - Steven Universe) Just then Pearl runs to Raine again. However this time, she aims for her staff and knocks it out of her hands. Raine: What?!?! Pearl begins to duplicate herself and run around Raine, confusing her. Pearl: Not so smart without your precious weapon, huh? Pearl then attacks Raine from behind and performs an string of lethal attacks on the half-elf before kicking her into the side of the abandoned Gem ship. Pearl prepares to launch another ball of light from her spear. Raine: I-I wasn't strong enough... A loud explosion occurs. When the dust settles, Pearl remains with Raine's coat covered in blood being seen on the floor, the coat being all of what remains of the Professor. KO! Pearl hopes back and forth into different parts of the ship while destroying it. Meanwhile, Raine's coat gets blown off with the wind. Results Boomstick: Damn! Someone call a doctor! Wiz: While Raine indeed proved herself to be quite formidable in combat, Pearl is on a whole different level. Boomstick: Not only did Pearl have thousands of years worth of experience, but she's quicker, more durable, and physically stronger than Raine, taking advantage of the half-elf's poor speed and vitality. Wiz: While this could be seen as the battle of the brains, it still didn't rule out brawns, making Pearl take advantage of Raine's lack of physical strength and fitness with her own. Not to mention that most of Raine's spells revolve around support, not combat, and require a certain amount of time and mana to use. It also leaves her open to tons of attacks and forces her to rely on stealth. Boomstick: In the end, Raine could cast for anything but a victory. Wiz: The winner is Pearl. Next Time There is a city in the backdrop on a clear starry night. Suddenly, there is a zoom in on a shadowy being that lets out a howling cackle. ???: GAK GAK GAK GAK Another shadowy figure appears behind, startling the first one. ???: You are trespassing... NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE: Firebrand VS GoliathG Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles